


Alrighty Aphrodite

by AttaGirl



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Doubt, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirl/pseuds/AttaGirl
Summary: Trust me.





	Alrighty Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :( I'm not a very good writer. But I hope you understand it ^^

For Vinny, it was ultimately hard enough for him to convince himself things were alright. Especially if it came to people he cared about, if he felt something was wrong, it took more than an "I'm ok." to get him to really believe they were.   
  
Of course, by that standard, when it came to Joel, things were no different. They were only friends sure, but Vinny...felt a whole lot more. A  **whole** lot more.

* * *

"Surprising," Joel looked at Vinny. "You're a lot quieter in person."  
  
They'd been sitting at the panel's spot for what felt like an eternity. It was going to start soon, Vinny felt that he may as well just sit there and do whatever, unfortunately for him, Joel did as well.   
  
"Yeah well, I don't have much to say." He replied. In all honesty, he was afraid to say something stupid. Afraid to completely admit how he felt, afraid to drop that bomb.   
He knew if he rambled on like that it would happen.  
  
Joel sighed and looked back at his phone. That small action set Vinny off, he started to panic.  
  
"I mean...you're not," Vinny pulled at his shirt collar. "..mad? Are you?"   
  
Vinny coughed. Joel stared at him puzzled, before he could reply, Vinny continued.   
  
"I mean, I could...carry on a conversation, uh." Vinny began to stammer. "I-I just don't wanna y-you know..." Vinny stopped, he felt he was making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey," Joel smiled at him, Vinny felt his heart beat faster. "Dude, it's fine."  
  
"I mean you seem like you want me to talk," Vinny choked. "I mean I could, if y-you-"  
   
Vinny gritted his teeth, sweating. He was nervous, it felt awkward, he was embarrassed. At this point, Joel could tell something was off.   
  
"You okay man?" Joel looked worried, he was very worried. Vinny wanted to bolt out of this situation but, he didn't want to make things any worse. He just put his hands on his face, and tried to breath.   
It was easier that way. He didn't have to look at Joel that way, if he continued to, he'd get even more nervous. Joel was - incredibly attractive, fucking adorable. Every moment he wished he could just put his arms around Joel's waist and just never let go.   
  
"Vin?" Joel poked Vinny's shoulder. Vinny pulled his hands off his face.   
  
"Sorry, I-"  
  
"It's fine." Joel smiled and laughed a bit. Vinny loved his laugh, god he ADORED Joel's laugh.   
  
"Why'd you worry so much anyway?" Vinny started to panic again.  
  
"Well - uh-" Vinny's face was full red by this point. There's no hiding it.   
  
Joel started to chuckled.  
  
"I just -" Vinny pulled himself together. "-didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you. Like a fucking dumbass."  
  
"You're not a dumbass, Vin." Joel blushed a bit, Vinny saw it.  
  
That's when Vinny went for it, he grabbed Joel's hand. Joel jumped a bit and started blush harder.   
  
"I-" Vinny was cut off by Joel's lips meeting his own. It was quick, very quick, but so genuine.   
  
"S-sorry." Joel stammered.   
  
"Sorry for what?" Vinny kissed Joel's temple. Joel began to chuckle nervously.  
  
Vinny began to feel things were alright. Well, he felt regret for embarrassing himself.  
  
But, it worked out. It worked out very well.  
  
  



End file.
